<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Local attraction by old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862594">Local attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy/pseuds/old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy'>old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Friendship, Hurt, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Pain, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy/pseuds/old_dude_with_the_shield_is_my_daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wooden house on top of the hill, among the tall trees, Anaya Tala lives alone.<br/>Behind the walls of her senctuary she's trying to find the peace within herself, she had been through a lot.<br/>While trying to make sense of her very existence, she will come face to face with a tall imposing vampire sheriff and many more dangers and challenges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! </p><p>This is something I was working on and off during quarantine. It's not finished yet but I know where it's going and how it ends. I hope you'll like it! </p><p>P.s. English is not my mother tongue so there might be some mistakes... Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Everything will be yours..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't look at him when he suddenly spoke because she knew that all that anger and rage, she was feeling, would disappear if her eyes would meet his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sun that was setting on horizon was red, a road before her seemed endless and air around her felt suffocating. Everything seemed unreal, like a dream, like a nightmare. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When something is yours, it is not yours to own, but yours to take care of..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The heaviness in her chest was spreading towards her arms. She held the steering wheel tightly, trying to suppress the trembling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you already know that no thing in this life is really ours to possess." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were passing by many golden fields of corns and apple orchards. The blue sky was mixed with blood red traces of the dying sun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt like she could die any second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her lips parted but no sound left her mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No object can fullfil someone's life, make someone truly happy. Only love, Anaya, which people give and receive, is the reason why they breathe..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her head was so heavy, she could feel pulsing in her eyes and ears. His words were like sharp knifes and it seemed to her he was purposely stabbing her with each one of them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her whole life with him was passing before her in flashes, bringing her the pain and anxiety. It was all coming at once, making her sight and thoughts unclear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are just passing strangers, guests in this endless world... Only when we love we are truly alive." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears left her eyes sliding down her cheeks, making new wet path down her neck. The words retained in her throat, she could not utter them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You must know that even when my breath turns cold and my body is no longer warm, I will be there with you, like I always was." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red sun was almost gone when another heavy sight left her mouth. Her heart threatened to leave her chest as his voice stabbed her once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All this physical pain will soon disappear, so do not cry over me my Meda. Smile for me. I'm happy! Be happy for me! Soon, I'll be free..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So do you find it interesting?<br/>Tell me what you think in the comments!</p><p>Stay safe!<br/>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!<br/>Here is the actual beginning of this story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Sookie and Bill were standing outside of Merlotte's talking to a certain vampire sheriff, loud sound of engenir filled the air. It was getting even louder as machine was coming closer to the bar. </p><p>"Here she comes," said Bill with a wide smile on his face.</p><p>As large motorbike entered the parking lot, a female figure dressed in black that was driving it, waved at them while she was passing. </p><p>Eric curiously looked at Bill's and Sookie's strange happy faces. </p><p>When the machine stopped and woman removed a helmet, long black hair fell on her shoulders, down her back. She looked at their direction and called Bill's name, who, using his vampire speed came by her side within seconds. </p><p>Intoxicating, musky aroma filled Eric's nostrils as he, intrigued, watched Sookie who was smiling at her fiance and mysterious woman talk. </p><p>"I didn't know you were in threesomes," he said while smirking widely. </p><p>Blonde's girl smile fell as flush appeared on her cheeks. "Because I'm not!" </p><p>Eric's eyes howered over unknown woman's figure. </p><p>She was shorter than Bill, maybe like Sookie, but her aura was completely different from blonde's.<br/>
The radiant dusky atmosphere around her body was oddly attractive as well as her strange unaccent way of speaking, which was nothing like the southern drawl in this town, nothing like anything he heard before.<br/>
There was also something strange about her smell, he couldn't quite catch what was it, because of that invisible barrier that was around her, protecting her from his icy blue eyes. </p><p>Eric's curiousity grew even stronger when Bill's arm casually hugged woman around her shoulders as they start walking. </p><p>The younger vampire is always stiff and restrained, expect towards Sookie, so the sight of him being close with someone who is not her was very odd to Eric. </p><p>The woman didn't rejecte his act of intimacy, one of her arms hugged him around the waist. </p><p>Eric felt something strange as they were getting closer. </p><p>"Who is she?" he asked. </p><p>"That's Ana. She's our close friend. Bill knew her grandpa and I grow up playing with her..." </p><p>Ana's steps were quite, yet determined, and the visible sway of her hips held Eric's gaze, while her scent became clearer, even more appealing.<br/>
It was really strange mixture of nature freshness and creamy vanilla. That invisible, aromatic barrier that was shining from her body, was tickling his senses, irritating his instincts, making his mouth water or rather his fangs ache. </p><p>As Bill and she were aprouching them her body's curves became more visible. Those black leather pants were like a second skin to her. Eric couldn't help but imagined what her slender yet curvaceous body would be like to touch. </p><p>Vampire sheriff licked his lips. </p><p>When she and Bill came to them, Ana merely glanced at him, offending him, and then asked Sookie how she was, while tightly hugging blonde. </p><p>During his long vampire life, Eric came across many, many, many different women, he was sure he saw everything, yet everything about the girl before him, that, on first sight, looked somehow usual and ordinary, was suspiciously strange and unique. Nothing like anything he had seen before. </p><p>Even if Eric didn't really catch her gaze, he noticed the shadow of her long, thick lashes and wickedly black eyes behind them. Her eyes were so deep and dark, hypnotic. He also didn't fail to notice her very young face and glowing, radiant skin with undertones of brown and red, which, it seemed to him, was warmly pulsing with tempt. </p><p>"Ana, Eric. Eric, Ana," said Bill. </p><p>Dark eyes lingered on blonde vampire. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you," she said. </p><p>Eric's eyes slide down girl's body.<br/>
He was openly checking her out but there was no embarrassment nor discomfort on her face. She was calm, her heart rate was normal, maybe even slow. </p><p>"You have a good taste, that's quite a machine you have there," said Eric, lightly grinning, not aiming his compliment at her vehicle at all. </p><p>She just smiled and turned around to look at her motorbike. </p><p>The calmness, especially the smile, confused him; it was so natural. 

</p><p>
  <em>Did she notice there is vampire in front of her? </em>
</p><p>"Thanks. It's huge and heavy, and doesn't have Bill's approval," her smiling face turned to the younger vampire, "but that doesn't stop me..." </p><p>Eric almost laughed out loud at her playfully remark. </p><p>"It's dangerous. Especially when you do <strong>not</strong> drive it like all normal people," said Bill. </p><p>Ana's and Sookie's giggles were interuped by, "Well I'll be damned, is that our mountain girl?!" </p><p>Everyone turned to sudden voice. Jason was walking from Marlotte's with wide smile on his face. </p><p>Girl smiled brightly, irritating Eric, acting completely opposite from the way she greeted him. </p><p>Sookie's brother isn't really found of vampire sheriff but he didn't even spare Eric a glance, he didn't even noticed Viking king, the young girl was only important to him. Her presence completely held Jason's attention, she made Eric, even Bill and Sookie, invisible. </p><p>"Thank God you're here! You're workin' tonight?" </p><p>"Arlene's children injured..." </p><p>"Then I'm staying," said smiling man, returning to the bar. </p><p>His happy face irritated Eric. </p><p>As girl looked at watch on her wrist, small frown appeared on her face. "Sorry guys. Sam called for help and this pants are super tight so I should hurry..." </p><p>Eric's eyes immediately went to her fleshy, defined legs. </p><p>"I'm sorry, he called you because I couldn't stay."

Girl looked at Sookie, smiling warmly. "Go and have fun," she said, bringing her attention finally back to Eric. </p><p>He was used to being the one that humans stare at constantly, yet young girl before him looked at him like she didn't care at all for his shining beauty, like she didn't even noticed it. </p><p>"It was nice meeting you, sorry we didn't talk much but I must go to work," she said politely with the small smile. </p><p>She kissed Bill on the cheek, doing same with Sookie, ignoring the vampire sheriff. </p><p>The girl started walking towards the bar when Eric suddenly asked, "Would you need any help?" </p><p>Ana turned around with questioning look, not knowing what he was talking about, as his eyes were staring her up and down, again. "With your pants... Do you need extra hands to help you?" </p><p>While the girl looked calm, which was not the reaction he was hoping for, Eric felt Sookie's and Bill's burning gaze upon him. </p><p>"No," she said simply and waved bye over her shoulder one last time. </p><p><em>That was cold.</em> </p><p>As she was walking he watched her every step.
</p><p>"You are so considerate," said Sookie making him smirk wider, while he was still looking at the girl's swaying hips. </p><p>He felt the need to know what it would be like to feel that girl with other senses, what would be like to touch her or taste her; in many different ways.<br/>
At the very thought of her blood Eric felt his fangs ache. </p><p>"Why did your brother call her mountain girl?" he asked, remembering Jason's words. </p><p>"Because she lives in the mountain..." said Sookie, apparently serious. </p><p>"Why?" he asked with mock and understimation in his voice. </p><p>"She's very private person," Sookie said simply, with pride in her voice. </p><p>Eric's senses intensified.<br/>
Girl's scent was lagging behind her, he was almost able to see it's color and shape, as it was dancing around him, tempting him, leading him towards the small bar, towards her body. The vibration of her sensual voice, still echoed in his head, almost making Eric, over a thousand years old vampire, tremble.<br/>
No human being has ever smelled, sounded or looked so enticing and provocative. </p><p><em>So killable.</em> </p><p>"People in Bon Temps found her fascinating. It's like she's local attraction." </p><p>Both Sookie and Bill were talking about young girl with such admiration and affection. </p><p>"Bill loves her deeply. He's a little too protective of her and she doesn't like to get orders from anyone, so they often argue like small children." </p><p>Bill looked away as he would blush from Sookie's words, while wide grin still didn't leave Eric's face. 


</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>"I don't understand that girl! If I was her and had a chance to leave this stupid town, I would have packed my bags long time ago and left without turning back." </p><p>A group of women wasn't quite as they thought, so even though she was standing behind the bar, on other side of Merlotte's, Ana heard everything. </p><p>Jason, to who she was pouring a drink, was staring at her. She ignored his annoyed look that demanded a reaction from her. </p><p>"I understand the connection and importance that house has, but how can someone, who have seen the world, be satisfied with this small town in middle of nowhere?" </p><p>Ana traveled all over the world to eventually return to Bon Temps. Even after a year, her decision to live alone, near a small town, in Louisiana, in a mountain, is still strange to her dear fellow citizens. </p><p>"Her parents were like very, very rich. I even heard that her mother's family, which is from Europe, is actually noble." </p><p>Curious idlers find her a complete mystery and a favorite topic for conversation. Her family's origin and tragedy is especially interesting to them and the wealth she inherited is a public secret. They know she lived for several years travelling around the world with her parents when she was younger, and they know that until recently she lived somewhere in Europe, but the exact path of her numerous trips is not familiar to them. </p><p>"You're tellin' me that girl doesn't have to work for the rest of her life, she can live in some shiny castle, she can live wherever she wants, but she chose the house in the mountain and work in this stupid bar? How does one understand that?" </p><p>Citizens always looked at the her family as an attraction, they were a source of entertainment, but Ana has never given them a hint of anything that is happening in her life.<br/>
Although everyone has the impression that they will never find out anything about her, they are also sure that there are many juicy, kept secrets and stories, so they suspiciously observe her unusual way of living, wanting to find out or simply make up new information. </p><p>"She often has days off because she sicretly works as an actress, so I've heard." </p><p>There are also theories about her. She doesn't pay attention to any because most of them are hilarious or simply ridiculous and just Sookie's material for teasing her. </p><p>"Her whole family was quite rebellious and mixed." </p><p>As far as Ana can remember, her closest ones have always loved to explore and travel.<br/>
She wasn't even ten yet she and her grandfather, Wahkan, had already visited all states of US. Even if she was quite young then, she remembers all their adventures. Those were her favorite childhood memories. </p><p>Her parents, more interested in destinations outside of America, would always choose places across the ocean. Those vacations she loved even more but she only went on them during the summer break. Because of school she would stay with her grandfather in Bon Temps. </p><p>"I remember them both very well. They were very strange." </p><p>Her parents traveled very often because, among other things, like curiosity and love, it was their job. Her father was a journalist, her mother an archaeologist.<br/>
As she grew, she criticized their absence more often, so they decided that after finishing her elementary school, she would go into the world with them. </p><p>"I heard that they lived in desert for years. Can you imagine that?" </p><p>The curious citizens don't know much about their trips because her grandfather never bragged about how his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter had visited all continents, except Antarctica, in just a few years. </p><p>"Someone told me they lived among those tribes... With those wild black people..." </p><p>When they were visiting the countries of South Africa teir trip ended.<br/>
Wahkan had a car accident. </p><p>Her parents, as indecisive and impulsive as they were, still had one rule while they traveled.<br/>
When they would leave a country, they would always inform Ana's grandfather which was the next one. They would always call him immediately after crossing the border, telling him everything is fine. </p><p>Even if doctors had to amputate his left arm, everything else was okay, there were no other permanent injuries and damages. He was still that smiling, old but young-at-heart man. </p><p>"I remember the old man. He was nice, a little weird but nice." </p><p>So after four years full of excitement and adventure, Ana returned to the little town.<br/>
Everything remained same as it was when she left, even people didn't change. Her generation was finishing the high school, preparing for higher education facilities, and she envied them on that opportunity, but when her parents suggested the college, she was surprised and unsure. </p><p>During the years of travelling she attended some kind of private special high school. She even graduated. However, her education actually had progressed due to different places they visited, the people they met and of course her parents who had always encouraged her to be curious. </p><p>Her mother and father were more aware of her capacity than she was, so they tried to direct her to some of the prestigious universities.<br/>
Ana had found that very illogical not just because of her unusual high school knowledge but also because she considered Harvard or Yale too serious and snobbish. </p><p>Even if they wanted the best for her, Ana's parents didn't try to convince her to do as they say, they knew that she was more than capable of deciding what her future would be like. </p><p>The day she was informed that she had been accepted to the desired university, was the day her parents died. </p><p>"Can you imagine that? How old was she? Eighteen?"</p><p>"I still think they should have buried them. That funeral would be so elegant, I'm sure." </p><p>Wahkan is reason why after her parents death Ana did not lock herself in a room and spent her days crying. She was young, sad, and confused but he, almost seventy-year-old man, lifted her back to her feet.<br/>
Because of him, she spent the following years enjoying life in France on college. She made friends, had fun, traveled, she studied, always getting the highest grades... </p><p>Ana listened how they were talking about her whole life like it was some kind of reality show. 
She was used to it, but now she was having a hard time controlling her thoughts. They were talking about her parents and Wahkan, and all memories of them were uncontrollably running through her head.<br/>
She felt weird stiffness in her arms spreading through her whole body.<br/>
They all were staring at her, pressure of their insignificant gaze made her uncomfortable, she didn't know where to look, and Sookie wasn't there to notice stiffness in her body.<br/>
In blonde's eyes Ana seeked comfort when her thoughts became too loud, which was actually very rare and that never happened before in Merlotte's, never because of local gossips. </p><p><em>These women know nothing about you, their words are empty, they mean nothing.</em> </p><p>She was repeating the same comforting words but her sight became foggy and she felt the pressure in her lungs as flashbacks shone before her eyes. </p><p>After four years of basic studies, after graduation, she arrived in Bon Temps, wanting to surprise her grandfather. </p><p>She was the one who was surprised. </p><p>Ana did not find Wahkan at home, sitting on a porch with tea in his hand and smile on his face, but in the hospital in Shreveport. </p><p>He died after six months, Ana inherited everything, and the house in the mountain became her home once again. </p><p>"Ana?" </p><p>The images of Wahkan's old wide smile disappeared. Sam's face was inches from hers.<br/>
She felt many stares on her skin. Their eyes were glassy and cold, they looked like those creepy porcelain dolls. </p><p><em>Why do they always look at me like that? Do they really have to watch my every step, are their lives that boring and monotonous?</em> </p><p>"Ana, are you okay?" Sam's voice echoed somewhere in the background. </p><p>There was no answer to his question, she also asked herself that too often lately. </p><p>His face was blurry and somehow distant, yet she could feel his breathing on her face.

</p><p>Ana was blocking all her senses even if she was aware of the delirium she was in. She could not get rid of the vagueness that was beginning to fill her. The trance she found herself in became so strangely soothing, all the voices around her were muted and incomprehensible. </p><p>"<strong>Anaya!</strong>" </p><p>And just like that, all the fuzzy sounds turned into loud whispers and noise. 

</p><p>Sam was upset, his fear reached her nostrils, clinging to her sinuses, choking her. Ana moved her head away from his face, like that would ease her sensitive senses, and tried to ignore the people's around them. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Sam asked her, his voice was soft now, full of worry and fear. </p><p>He wasn't quite convinced in her words when she said she was fine, so she lied when she felt his concern growing, if that was even possible. </p><p>Sam looked at her warmly, his attention and worry vibrating from his skin. </p><p>He stepped away after realizing how curious people were staring at them. He repeated Ana's words, her hastlily lies, calming the people around them. </p><p>"Sit down, you're pale. Lafayette! Prepare something for her." </p><p>She tried to protest but Sam just threw his best boss glare at her and went to the unserved costumers. </p><p>After convincing Jessica that she was feeling well, Ana sat down reluctantly. </p><p>Looks and whispers swirled around her body. </p><p><em>Don't let them touch you.</em> </p><p>She was very annoyed. 
She is used to looks, to gossip and disrespect of her privacy, she never pays attention to the housewives of Bon Temps, but now their words disturb her peace.  </p><p>"Here you go little one," Lafayette said, placing a bowl of finely chopped fruit and lettuce in front of her, as well as his bombastically sweet, high-calorie caramel and almonds milkshake.</p><p>He wore a small smile, full of understanding, his eyes friendly and warm, without any questions or judgement.<br/>
Ana took advantage of his body proximity and hugged him. His arms wrapped around her torso as his dark, warm skin smelled intensely of some strong perfume. </p><p>"That's not a meal," Sam said, sternly, coming to her side. </p><p>"I'm a chef here and I know what that little herbivore loves!" answered Lafayette, disappearing around the corner. </p><p>Ana smiled and started to eat, trying to avoid Sam's gaze as naturally as possible. </p><p>It's been a long time since she needed to pretend.<br/>
Her cold exterior would usually speak for itself and reject curious looks. She's well aware that her piercing gaze and sometimes sharp replies mostly caused a discomfort, but somehow, that didn't work completely on Sam and people close to her. </p><p>He watched her silently. </p><p>Sam Merlotte is one of those people who do not say out loud what they feel but who experience things differently, stronger than others. A barely noticeable trace of those deep feelings is visible in his warm blue eyes. </p><p>His emotions and concern, that were so intense and sincere, were suffocating her, making her feel sick. </p><p>She didn't know what to do to make his serious gaze leave her face.</p><p><em>Why does he have to be so caring towards me?</em> </p><p>She felt bad because she lied to him but because of her carelessness she found herself in this situation.<br/>
She doesn't even know why she listened to those women as they talked, and why she did not ignore their loud whispers. </p><p><em>If only Sookie was here, I want to go home. I don't need Sam and his protective attitude.</em> </p><p>He is always there for others, sweet and full of understanding, there is nothing really that others would not like about Sam. He is not perfect, no one is, but his few shortcomings are nothing compared to his kindness and generosity. </p><p>Months ago he asked her out. She did the right thing when she openly told him that her pleasantness and smiles, her feelings, were nothing but friendly.<br/>
Sam accepted her sincerity and asked her not to change anything between them. She agreed, never really daring to name his feelings for her, even if she could feel their strength. </p><p>Not wanting his concern any minute longer, Ana looked up and with her wide, beautiful smile purposely dazzled Sam, hiding the truth for good behind her sad, black eyes. 

</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>"Thank you so much. I don't know what would I do without you..." </p><p>She understands why his bar and the people that are coming in it are so important to Sam, but he was thanking her all night, especially after she 'zoned out'.<br/>
He was feeling guilty as if it was his fault she 'didn't feel well'. It was annoying. </p><p>"I told you you can call me when you need help." </p><p>It was Friday night and Merlot's, as always, was full. It was also Ana's day off but Arlene couldn't come, her children injured while playing. 
She called Sam a minutes after Tara's and Sookie's shift finished. Blonde was getting ready to go with Bill on a dinner, who already came to pick her up and Tara was in a bad mood, so he didn't even bother to ask her.<br/>
Sam knew that Jessica and he wouldn't manage on their own, so he called her. </p><p>"I can always count on you... You're never late, you're fast plus you're the only one who can make miss Bodehouse quietly leave." </p><p>They laughed while walking together to the parking. </p><p>"You don't need to escort me, I'm not Arlene..." </p><p>"I know, you're our mountain girl," said Sam, laughing when her smile fell. </p><p>"I'm kidding and I'm also doing this for me and my conscience..." </p><p>She smiled while putting her helmet on. </p><p>Sam suddenly looked down, his hand was rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I changed or ruined your plans or... I know your free days are important to you..." </p><p>They have a deal from the beginning.<br/>
Ana works mostly first night shifts and every second week she has many days when she doesn't work at all.<br/>
Of course her payment is much smaller compares to Sookie's or Arlene's but that isn't a problem for her, neither for Sam. </p><p>The loud sound of engineer filled the air. </p><p>"You didn't ruined anything." </p><p>"You didn't plan to go on some island or something, did you?"</p><p>"Sam, relax! Everything's fine." </p><p>"Okay, okay... I'm just, you know... Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?" </p><p>Event from few hours before appeared in her mind. </p><p>His concern once again threatened her senses, his nervousness increasing. </p><p>"I was just dehydrated. I'm great now, I told you. There is nothing to worry about," she smiled sweetly, soothing his worry mind again. </p><p>Sam wished her good night, thanking her once again.<br/>
She threatened him with punch in the face if he thank her once more time but he just laughed with his hands raised in fake surrender, his nervousness gone. </p><p>"Drive safe!" she heard as she drove past him, and headed towards her home. 


</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>It was past three in the morning and the town was empty, there was no living soul. </p><p><em>The life paths are really strange.</em> </p><p>When she was younger, Ana was sure she will live somewhere far, far away, by the ocean.<br/>
She'd imagine the long beach and warm sand, white house, smell of fruits and salt.<br/>
When Wahkan died, the white house turned into the wooden one, beach and sand became forest. </p><p>She didn't stop when the red appeared on the traffic light. </p><p>Ana always loved her grandfather's home. It's interior is different since she moved in, but the big house and the huge space around it, still radiates with the freshness of the nature. The forest surrounds the house, which, even if interrupts rows of tall trees, completely blends in in that oasis of greenery and serenity. </p><p>As she got off the main road, tall trees surrended her. At the beginning of narrow path, the ramp before her automatically raised when the sensor recognized the plates of her vehicle. </p><p>Her great-grandfather was the one who came to Bon Temps with his wife. Together they made a house and the road through the woods that was bringing them back to civilization.<br/>
Later they literally bought the whole hill from the city, ensuring that no one will ever ruin their paradise among the trees. </p><p>She loves everything about the house; it's vintage style, the comphynes it carries, just sight of it, before her, brings her peace and feeling of safety. </p><p>The ground floor of the house is actually a large garage, where is enough space for her motorbike, a black jeep that belonged to her grandfather, and lots of, lots of tools that she actually knows how to use. </p><p>After locking the garage, Ana climbed the wooden stairs, stepping on the large platform, their version of the porch, as her grandfather liked to say. </p><p>At night deep shadows of trees and the dark sky full of sparkling stars is everything she can see from the platform. During the day, the greenery around the house radiates with its freshness, always hypnotizing her, lulling her.<br/>
The eave of the house covers the whole platform so she's able to sit outside even when the heat is strong or there is storm coming and enjoy the view, hidden, magically soothing sight between the trees.</p><p>As she leaned against the railing, soft wind caressed her face, running through her long hair. </p><p>The very thought of leaving this place brings her physical pain.<br/>
Even when she was just imagining what it would be like to actually live somewhere else, Ana felt a strong pressure in her chest, repressing her lungs, holding her breath. </p><p>Sometimes she wonders how others do not live like she does, away from people and noise.<br/>
She doesn't understand why estrangement like this one would seem repulsive to anyone. The silence, rustling of the nature and the absence of traffic and people, awakes in her peace that she had never felt while she was travelling around the world, when she was seemingly even freer. </p><p>She knows that everyone has an opinion about her secluded life in the mountain, many like to question and comment her ,strange' way of living. Though she doesn't really care, when someone suggests her to sell the house, such conversation always end with quarrels. Those who dared to suggest her something like that were mostly the ones who care about her, like Bill. 

</p><p>He didn't mean anything bad, she knows that, but that conversation ended very, very badly. </p><p>She literally banished him out of the house... </p><p>Ana knew her actions were a little too exaggerated, but fortunately for her, Bill was the one who came first to apologise, very next evening. </p><p>Sighing loudly, she shifted her gaze from the distant stars to the thick darkness of the forest. </p><p>She does not know why and how Eric Northman then appeared in her mind. </p><p>Sookie once mentioned his immense arrogance and attractive appearance, but this was actually the first time Ana saw him in person, and now, this is the first time she was thinking about him. </p><p>She had heard a couple of times some women, even married ones, talking about him, especially his good look. </p><p>They sounded so strange. As hypnotized they were speaking of his body and his eerie gaze with such affection and desire.<br/>
Ana could feel slight tremors of their excitement but also fear in their bodies.<br/>
She was genuinely disgusted by their hypocrisy. 
These women were publicly full of hatred towards vampires while sicretly they enjoyed staring at their pale beauty and daydreaming about them.<br/>
Some of their fantasies, which she was, unfortunately, able to hear, were <strong>very</strong> far from chaste.
She never understood why would fear or pain be appealing to anyone. </p><p>When she had met Eric, from just standing before him, she felt endless arrogance in his attitude. She deliberately did not pay any attention to his obviously perfect face and body because of that repulsive, enormous expectation in his voice. His magnetic blue eyes helped her in that, holding her attention.<br/>
Although if she wasn't staring at him, like he was at her, she did notice his broad shoulders and strong arms but she also didn't want to give him that satisfaction of knowing that she did. </p><p>Vampires are very strange creatures.<br/>
Most of them are like little children, especially if they are long-lived and aware of their beauty and attractiveness, like Eric.<br/>
If he had catched her eyes looking at his body, she is sure that his provoking grin would have become even bigger, as well as his ego, and of course he would have interpreted it in the worst, typical, possible way.<br/>
Ana hates when men do that, let alone vampires and other creatures. </p><p><em>Conceit is truly one of the most unattractive and irritating characteristics...</em> </p><p>Eric is handsome and his icy eyes are as beautiful as diamonds, and maybe his voice is extremely attractive, but that doesn't mean that his perfect appearance implie attraction on her part.<br/>
His arrogance and cockiness were steaming from his body, almost suffocating her in those few minutes.<br/>
He immediately caused some strange repulsion in her and she could understand what Sookie was talking about. 
He did not exude the evel, threatening energy but his energy was not particularly pleasant or appealing eather. </p><p>Ana sighed aloud once more, letting all thoughts of Bon Temps, it's housewives, Sam and Eric Northman leave her body before she finally entered her sanctuary.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it...<br/>Stay safe.<br/>&lt;3<br/>Kuddos and comments are always welcomed!<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello vampire lovers!<br/>Sorry for not posting this earlier...<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Ana parked the car and got out of it, she could hear noise that was coming from the bar.<br/>
The sound was becoming louder as she walked toward the entrance. </p><p><em>It lasted as long as it lasted.</em> </p><p>The day has been beautiful, she spent it outside on the platform, reading a book and enjoying the warm sun rays on her skin.<br/>
Light wind was ruffling her long hair while the freshness of the nature, mixed with the heat, touched her body through a thin clothes, relaxing her completely. </p><p>But all that calmness from the smell of early spring and the nature carried by the breeze, disappeared when she found herself in front of the Merlotte's. </p><p>Ana took a deep breath and then opened the door.<br/>
She was immediately greeted by the strong smell of barbecue and beer.<br/>
It was Saturday, so was pretty crowded even though lunchtime was over. People talked and laughed loudly. </p><p>"Hey love! I'll be ready right away," said Sookie while she was passing Ana with two huge trays in her arms.<br/>
As soon as blonde put down the boards with empty glasses, she ran back to her friend, hugging her. </p><p>Sweet scent that was pulsing from Sookie's warm skin splashed Ana with love and happiness, making her smile. </p><p>When Sookie released her from the firm embrace, Ana could feel, as soon as her hands parted from the blonde's back, how the calmness around her started to mingle with the smell of food and noise. </p><p>"I'll be quick," Sookie whispered, heading towards the room at the back. </p><p>As distance rose between their bodies Ana's stiffness increased.</p><p>Sensing the intensity of curious glances on her body, she headed towards the bar, ignoring the whisperers. </p><p><em>Don't let them touch you.</em> </p><p>As soon as Sam noticed her, his face immediately brightened, making the heaviness from yesterday appeared in her stomach again.<br/>
He greeted her with a wide smile, ignoring the customer he was talking to a while ago, focusing on her completely.<br/>
His attention and politeness was suffocating. </p><p>He offered her a drink. </p><p>"I just came here for Sookie, Sam." </p><p>Blonde suggested a girls outing and even though Ana didn't like her idea, she couldn't say no to Sookie's big eyes and pleading voice. </p><p>Since the two of them are close friends, they often hang out and have fun, but for Ana movie, coffee or lunch are always more pleasant when they take place at home, not in cinemas, cafes or restaurants.<br/>
Staying in suits her better. </p><p>Sookie, of course, knows all that very well, but sometimes she ignors it all the same.<br/>
In addition to simply loving the two of them going out alone and doing ‘girly things’, she thinks it's healthy, being among other people from time to time. </p><p>Ana doesn't agree but she still agrees to please her friend. </p><p>Sam was watching her silently. </p><p>Sensing his worry, which was pulsing from his skin, again, she smiled at him. </p><p>"Is everything okay?" he asked bashfully. </p><p>She smiled at him wider and nodded, trying not to think much about his question. </p><p>When Sam wanted to say something else, which, she was sure, would make her more uncomfortable, well-known muscular arms wrapped around Ana's shoulders, saving her. </p><p>"Hey beautiful."</p><p>Lafayette's strong perfume surrounded her, distracting her from Sam. </p><p>"You're still working?" asked Ana, genuinely surprised. </p><p>"Nah, Terry took the first shift so he could watch over kids while Arlene works the second."</p><p>Hugging him, she relaxed, focusing all her senses on his overemphasized, but somehow pleasant, warm aura. </p><p>Lafayette started to complain about work, calling out Sam very creatively along the way, making Ana actually smile sincerely and forget about the whisperers and intense stares. </p><p>Their relationship has always been somehow strange.<br/>
She doesn't know exactly why, but as soon as Lafayette met her, he liked her very much, and she too, was quite found of him from the very beginning. </p><p>Lafayette's presence and easy going energy relaxs her and silences the loud environment in which she would find herself.<br/>
She is not completely sure if it's a coincidence, something he's doing unconsciously, or he actually knows how she feels. </p><p>"I'm ready honey," said Sookie who appeared next to Ana, whom Lafayette was still hugging protectively, standing behind the chair she was sitting on, literally hiding her from the view of curious people with his whole body. </p><p>"Sook, you must take her to that little shop I told you about. There's some <strong>really</strong> interesting stuff..." </p><p>He started to criticize Ana's clothes making her roll her eyes and Sookie laugh. </p><p>"Show us your creamy skin pretty baby," he said when he kissed Ana on the forehead, playing with the strands of her hair. </p><p>Ana noticed that many people around her try to keep some kind of physical contact with her.<br/>
When it comes to the people close to her she really doesn't mind, she, herself, adores hugging Sookie, her hands always tend to go to her, but the problem occurs when people, with whom she's not close, put their hands on her. </p><p>For example, Jason, Sookie's brother.<br/>
They know each other from the childhood so it was not too uncomfortable telling him to stop like it was when she needed to tell that to Arleane or Sam... </p><p>Lafayette added a few more ingenious fashion tips, making the girls giggle and after he said bye to them he finally headed to the kitchen... </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow Sam," said Sookie. </p><p>"Take care you two," he told them, very serious while emphasizing the words. </p><p>The girls smiled at him and finally left the stuffy bar. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>Sookie rode with Ana on her motorbike only once and it didn’t end very well.</p><p>No one injured but after the ride Sookie felt a little dizzy. She really didn't like it.<br/>
Because of that experience when they go together somewhere, they go by Ana's car.</p><p>On the other hand, Bill didn't like Sookie's new experience at all.

</p><p>He doesn't like vehicles and machines in general, and he especially hate motorbikes, so the vampire and young girl quarreled when he heard about their ride.<br/>
</p><p>Ana called him 'boring mummy', he called her 'unrelayable brat' but before they got the chance to say something really mean, which they don't really think about one another and which they would regret latter on, Sookie calmed them down. </p><p>It’s always fascinating how she affects other people’s moods. Something magical in her, so warm and tender, always shines through her eyes and calms everyone around her.<br/>
No one is immune to her charm and kindness. </p><p>"So are you feeling better now?" </p><p>Ana looked up from her cup. </p><p>When they finally finished shopping at the Shreveport mall, they left the clothes they brought in the trunk of Ana's car and went for a refreshment.<br/>
</p><p>They were sitting in a cafe, drinking coffee after a delicious dessert when Ana recognized the slight annoyance in her friend's question.<br/>
Sookie's face, of course, was still bright but that hint of anger that was audible in her melodic voice made Ana shiver. </p><p>"Sam told you," she said calmly. </p><p>"As well as Jessica and Jason and million other people who had asked me how are you..." </p><p>Ana felt nervousness spreading through her body and she broke the eye contact when she felt the aching weight in her chest.<br/>
The peace that was on her mind the whole time, was now fading away, slipping though her fingers.

</p><p>Stunned by sudden change in her thoughts she was trying to think of something else, something pleasant, but image of red dying sun and Wahkan's face appeared like an earthquake.<br/>
His voice echoed in her head.<br/>
She suppressed the need to scream. </p><p>Everything that she's constantly building, the peace that she tries to maintain, was gone in a second. It just disappeared. </p><p>"Anaya..." </p><p>Sookie voice echoed in a background as she felt blonde's hand on hers.<br/>
She relaxed slowly, trying to ignore her overemphasized senses. </p><p>She hates her help as much as she appreciates it.

</p><p>"What happened yesterday?" blonde asked kindly. </p><p>Ana's eyes finely met hers. </p><p>"I don't know..." </p><p>She slowly started to retell the event from last night and her friend listened to her very carefully, trying to relax her, but remembering those loud women and how she actually allowed herself to hear their insignificant babbling, brought the stiffness back. </p><p>The thought that after everything she had been through, she could be disturbed by the words of people who commented her life just for fun, deeply offended her. </p><p>"I unconsciously zoned out..." </p><p>She can't even remember when exactly Sam came to her and how long he was standing in front of her calling her name. </p><p>Sookie squeezed her hand. </p><p>The warmth of the blonde's energy tickled Ana's skin, passing through her pores, trying to fill her with some peace and sweetness. </p><p>"It happens..." she said. </p><p><em>Not to me.</em> </p><p>She was always good at enduring pain or neglecting it completely. 
Ignoring people and their opinions has always been more than easy, and that's why this is so difficult for her.<br/>
Even if the opinion of those women did not touch her, nor does it mean anything to her now, their words started an uncontrolled recollection of all those events from the past.<br/>
She had no power over her own thoughts, she was hurt by her own mind. </p><p>It was just a dreadful idea, what would happen if the restlessness returned to her mind and after yesterday's event she immediately remembered the period of her life when she had no control over her thoughts.</p><p>She never wants to feel that way again.</p><p>"It's okay," said blonde assuringly, her kind eyes not leaving Ana's troubled face. </p><p>Despite her demands to go out together, Sookie knows that
one of the reasons why Ana loves so much house in the mountain is self-doubt.<br/>
She prefers staying in because in her sanctuary there is no one, no thing which can disturbe her. </p><p>"Anaya, it's alright..." </p><p>Ana doesn't even like going to the Merlotte's, she's not sure if she even needs that stupid job. </p><p><em>Of course I don't need it, it's just Sookie's way to get me out of the house and keep her eyes on me.</em> </p><p>As soon as she steps into that stuffy bar she feels sick because of the smell of roasted meat and because of the people who go there </p><p><em>Then there is Sam...</em> </p><p>If that house dosen't exist, she wouldn't even live in Bon Temps, if Sookie isn't as dear to her as she is, she wouldn't leave the mountain. </p><p><em>But that's not the case.</em> </p><p>"You really scared Sam yesterday," said Sookie out of the blue. </p><p>The teasing was in the blonde's voice, while the small smirk was on her face. </p><p>"He felt so guilty for letting you drive home alone..." </p><p>Sookie deliberately changed the subject, Ana knew that, so she played along, trying to focus on her friend completely. </p><p>"You need to stay out of people's heads," said Ana with small smile. </p><p>"I can't! His thoughts are too loud, it's like he is shouting out loud with all his strength 'I'm so crazy in love with Anaya Tala!' " </p><p>Ana covered her mouth with her hand, surprised by Sookie's bluntness. </p><p>Her friend often teases her about Sam. She likes to convey to her some details of their boss' thoughts that are by no means meant to be shared. </p><p>"Come on, let's go, it's already past nine. Bill is waiting for you," said Ana. </p><p>They paid and left laughing. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>The parking lot was far, but they loved the coffee and sweets in that place so every time they would go out to the Shreveport, they would go there as well.</p><p>"Why do you always avoid talking about Sam?" </p><p>Sookie's hand embraced Ana's. </p><p>"Because, in addition of being the boss of both, he's also a good friend of yous..." </p><p>Sookie laughed out loud making Ana giggle lightly as well, not really knowing why her words were funny to her friend. </p><p>Sometimes it is silly how much this beautiful young woman means to her. Her smile alone is enough to make her feel carefree. </p><p>"Honey, you're a million times dearer and closer to me than Sam, cross that, more than anyone..." </p><p>Ana felt the warmth in her chest. </p><p>"Besides, I didn't say anything bad. It's true, which you know too, and which Sam doesn't really hide, that he's madly in love with you." </p><p>"But I turned him down," Ana frowned. </p><p>"You did, and he agreed to be just friends, but that doesn't mean he really feels that way. It's quite the opposite..." </p><p>Ana rolled her eyes as Sookie laughed again. </p><p>It is <strong>so</strong> easy to be Sookie's friend.<br/>
When the worries about all the dangers in which she found herself, because of her chosen one and her origin, are taken away, the only thing that remains are the smiles and love that blonde provides.<br/>
Everyone who is near her, at least for a moment, feels accepted no matter what, and Ana, who has the chance to be in her life every day, feels more than honored because of the best friend title. </p><p>Laughing and joking, they continued to walk towards the parking lot.<br/>
The night was chilly. The fresh breeze was running through Ana's long hair bringing the smell of trees and night flowers.<br/>
Her steps were light and carefree mirroring the feelings inside her.</p><p>Sookie was passionately talking about the plans for her and Bill's wedding when Ana noticed two large figures less than fifty feet away from them, which appeared from nowhere. </p><p>They moved oddly, looking at the girls while the strange smell from their body's traveled though the air. </p><p>"Sook," said Ana sternly. </p><p>It was only then that the blonde noticed the men who were walking towards them. </p><p>Ana looked at her instantly when she felt her aura change, how the sweetness of her energy turned cold. </p><p>"No good."

</p><p>Ana immediately started to walk faster, dragging Sookie behind her between the parked vehicles. </p><p><em>Car is not far.</em> </p><p>"Girls!" shouted one of them. </p><p><em>He's drunk.</em> </p><p>The blonde, who's hand Ana was still holding, stopped dead in her tracks when three men appeared between the rows of cars. </p><p>"you're not deaf, are you?"</p><p>As they started to laugh uncontrollably, Ana felt their breath, hot and full of alcohol, through the distance of ten feet, that separated them. It made her sick. </p><p>p&gt;"We're not deaf," said Sookie, loud and clear. " 'm Mike, and these are my boys, Ray and Johnny," said man, pointing to the other two.</p><p>Looking around, Ana realized that there was absolutely no one in the parking lot, and three rather large men with a suspicious state of consciousness, and morale, separated them from the car. </p><p>"Can we know your..." </p><p>"No," said Ana clearly, interrupting Mike. </p><p>One of the men, Johnny, started laughing hysterically while Mike looked offended. </p><p>"Girly, be good." </p><p>Ana started walking forward pulling Sookie with her but Mike immediately started walking too.<br/>
There was less than five feet distance between them. </p><p>"Move," she said with her head held high, resolutely. </p><p>Mike didn't back down, shaking his head, wearing a stupid drunken smile on his face. </p><p>When Ana started walking again, Mike did too, now standing feet away from her. </p><p>"Come on doll, let's have some fun," he said, staring Ana up and down. </p><p>"No. Move," she said again, now angry. </p><p>When Mike shook his head again, Ana's hand abruptly let go of Sookie's and her fist met Mike's face.<br/>
With the loud laughter of his friend the man fell and Ana immediately turned to Sookie, who was astonished, and grabbed her hand.<br/>
Girls started to run but after just a few steps, the blonde screamed and her hand left Ana's.<br/>
Turning around, Ana found her friend on the ground, Mike stood above her with bloody face while Johnny was still laughing hysterically. </p><p>"How dare you, you..."</p><p>Quickly approaching him, Ana interrupted him, again, using a fist instead of words. </p><p>Mike fell, but when Ana started to walk towards Sookie, the arms of another man wrapped around her from behind. </p><p>"You're wild one, aren't you?" he whispered, touching her ear with his lips. </p><p>Her stomach shriveled from his breath on her neck, but she felt nausea as she watched Johnny knocking Sookie to the ground.<br/>
She was trying to free herself desperately, feeling her friend's fear and the man's primal lust but her gaze became blurred as the palm of Mike's hand hit her cheek. </p><p>"I'll show you, you whore," said the angry man, still bleeding. </p><p>His blood stinked and his breath was so heavy against her face. The vibrations of their sinful excitement felt so painful against her skin. </p><p>"Hold the blonde Johnny, I'll deal with this one first," he added. </p><p>Ana filled with disgust and anger tried to hit Mike with her head, but the man that was holding her, Ray, pulled her harder against his chest, stopping her.<br/>
Mike grabbed her by the hair roughly, spiting more insulting names in her face. </p><p><em>Think.</em> </p><p>Sensing Sookie's fear growing, irritating her senses, she tried to snatch herself again from man's hands, agonizingly wanting to help her friend. </p><p>"Easy, easy..." Ray whispered. </p><p>His lips were on her neck, the wet touch felt so heavy, so sticky on her skin and his rough hands held her so tightly, like he wanted to touch her bones. </p><p>Mike's arm wrapped around Ana's neck. </p><p><em>Think.</em> </p><p>Ray pressed her against him harder, making her feel his disgusting excitement and Mike moved even closer, tightly grip of his hand making her more aware of the danger.<br/>
Her eyes stared at him with so much hate while she tried to calm down as much as possible, estimating the situation she's in. </p><p>"We're going to have so fun, you and I..." </p><p>Mike was a inch away from her face when a muffled scream filled the air. </p><p>Ana, terrified, immediately moved her head, as much as possible, towards Sookie, but to her relief, the blonde was getting up and her aggressor was on the ground while another form was above him. </p><p><em>Bill.</em> </p><p>Mike's and Ray's attention also turned to Sookie and Johnny, and Ana, leaning even more on her holder, raised her leg and with a strong blow between Mike's legs, she moved him away, making him staggered back while crying in pain. </p><p>As dark figure suddenly formed over Mike and quickly knocked him to the floor, Ana felt the confusion and fear appear in his stinking aura. </p><p>The pressure of Ray's hands loosened up, fear coming from his body too, and Ana pushed her elbow into his stomach, hard, freeing herself completely. </p><p>"Ana!" shouted Sookie. </p><p>She, now completely dismayed with rage, looked at the Ray who was moving unsteady, trying to catch his breath.
She started to walk towards him, already in a position to confront him, but then a strange shadow, that was not Bill, appeared next to man. </p><p>Her helpless attacker was on the floor in a second while a blond man was hovering over him. Ana watched in disbelief as the figure rose and tall shadow took on the figure of Eric Northman. </p><p>She felt shiver run down her spine as his shiny, icy eyes met hers. </p><p>Arms suddenly wrapped around her and Ana, still tense, turned quickly, expecting another attack.<br/>
She met sternly face of her friend. </p><p>While an anxiety was still evaporating from the blonde's soft skin, her warmth and sweetness was beginning to come back.<br/>
Her hands embraced Ana tightly, wiping the feeling of Ray's body against her. </p><p>After looking once more in the direction of each man, she finally focused on Sookie. </p><p>"It's okay..." said blonde knowing exactly how lost her friend was feeling. </p><p>Ana's hands, red because of the Mike's blood and because of the thrown blows, slowly crossed the blonde's body, examining her, noticing her quite hiss when she touched her shoulder. </p><p>"I'm okay..." said blonde, but to Ana she sound unconvincing. </p><p>She moved her hands towards blonde's chin, staring at her warm eyes.<br/>
</p><p>Her body trembled and her sight became blurry as she noticed blonde's red cheek. </p><p>As Ana closed her eyes, her arms embraced her friend finally.<br/>
Sookie's fear, that she felt on her skin, and the sound of blonde screaming shook her up so much that she could still feel her blood boiling through her blood vessels.<br/>
Anger and rage was still present and the heaviness of this negative feelings made her very dizzy. </p><p>"Thank you Eric," Sookie said suddenly, reminding Ana that he was there. </p><p>She immediately felt some discomfort in her body because of his presence. </p><p>"Sookie?!" </p><p>That was Bill's very worried voice. </p><p>Ana's hands slowly released the blonde from the hug and her fiancé's immediately embraced her. 

</p><p>"I'm fine, we're both fine. Eric helped us." said the blonde, trying to control the trembling in her voice, but Ana, like Bill, still felt it. </p><p>Turning to the fallen men, she found Eric standing over Ray, with his fingers around the unconscious man's neck.<br/>
His blue eyes, which she could see clearly in a dark, shone like his sharp fangs. </p><p>"No,"  said Ana without thinking. </p><p>Eric appeared in front of her in a second but she didn't back down, accustomed to Bill's fast moving through space. </p><p>"No?" Eric asked while bending down, leveling their eyes. </p><p>Their faces were separated by a few inches and his white fangs were still shamelessly displayed, but Ana still wasn't afraid of him.<br/>
With Bill's arrival, the only thing she felt right now was fatigue and swelling of her knuckles.<br/>
His presence made her feel carefree.</p><p>The vampire sheriff stood too close, wanting to scare her. But with that leaning over her, his cold fresh scent surrounded Ana completely, neutralizing all other scents around her.<br/>
For a moment sweaty unconscious bodies of three disgusting men around her disappeared and the attack that was just a minute before seemed like a very distant past.

His icy eyes, which she watched almost like hypnotized, had a kind of soporific, calming effect on her. 
She felt numb and light while the deep, blue ocean was all she thought about. </p><p>"No," she repeated simply, suddenly tired, her voice low. </p><p>Unlike Ana, who was focused on Eric’s icy eyes, the vampire sheriff couldn’t focus his attention on just one part of her. </p><p>She stood in front of him, still a little stiff, like she is ready to fight, with a red cheek from the received slap and red knuckles from the given punches.<br/>
Her pulse, which had almost returned to normal speed now, was somehow louder, he could hear very clearly how the fluid in her blood vessels passed through her body.
The adrenaline was still boiling in her, giving Ana's, already interesting scent a different, more challenging note.
She looked at him fearlessly, defiantly and yet her gaze seemed numb, very far away, very dark.<br/>
Because of all that Eric's fangs were on display. Because of her. </p><p>"I agree. We'll report them to Andy," said Sookie, making Bill and Eric, who just turned his head slightly away from Ana's face, look at her in wonder. </p><p>Ana was very pleased with support from her friend, but blonde's voice was so low, worrying her. It seemed like great distance was between them. </p><p>"I want to go home Bill. Leave them here, I just want us to rest and forget all this ever happened," blonde said. </p><p>Ana's and Eric's bodies were still in the same position, not moving an inch.<br/>
His eyes moved back to her, glaring at her intensely, irritated with the victorious, daring shadow in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm taking Sookie home. Eric, make sure Ana arrives to her house safely." </p><p>Bill's words made her immediately turned away from Eric in disbelief. </p><p>"Alrght," said vampire sheriff. </p><p>She didn't have to look at him, the provocative tone of his deep voice was enough, she knew that the mockery expression was on his face. </p><p>"I'm good, I'll go on my own." she said firmly. </p><p>Image of her and Eric, together, alone, was very repulsive to her. She felt uncomfortable just by thinking about it. </p><p>"You won't get behind the wheel!" ordered Bill. </p><p>"I'm perfectly capable of driving and..." she continued stubbornly, desperately. </p><p>"Ana..." Sookie said simply. </p><p>When Ana looked at her, she could see that her friend was more than tired. She just wanted to leave.</p><p>Sookie approached her and hugged her.<br/>
Blonde's warmth was almost completely restored but the sweetness of her aura was still mixed with shock. </p><p>"Eric will take you home, and you'll get a good rest..." </p><p>Sookie's lips softly kissed her temple.</p><p>"We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" </p><p>Ana just nodded, still completely against the idea. </p><p>When she kissed blonde's cheek, she approached her fiancé, with a pout and a frown. He smiled at her, moving his hands around her, hugging her tightly, lifting easily from the ground.<br/>
His cold body and his protective smell made her relax.

</p><p>Strong arms held her longer than usual, checking her, just as she did with Sookie, only he was able to know better with his sharper sences. </p><p>"Be good," he said releasing her from his embrace, making her roll her eyes. </p><p>Ana watched Bill staring at Eric with the serious look and quiet request, and after the small nod, after he took Sookie in his arms, they disappeared. </p><p>With their departure, the air around her was filled only with Eric's cold scent.<br/>
Now it wasn't relaxing her, probably because of the fact that she will spend extra not needed minutes with him. </p><p>She wasn't afraid of him.</p><p>The thought of him feeding on her wasn't really on her mind.<br/>
Her opinion about him was <em>very</em> low even though she did not know him, at all.
Because of his annoying behavior she really didn't want to, she was so sure her perception was right.<br/>
His irritating face was telling her everything about him; he's a <strong>jerk</strong>. </p><p>Ana walked to the place where her bag fell and after lifting it she inhaled loudly. </p><p><em>Be calm, ignore him.</em> </p><p>When she turned to Eric, he, of course, greeted her with a mocking smile. </p><p>The great need to punch him appeared. </p><p>"I'll kill you if you scratch it," she said dead serious, heading, finally unrestrained, towards her car. </p><p>After passing Eirc, she threw the keys at him, which, of course, he caught, smirking proudly. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<h4>
  <strong>•</strong>
</h4><p>"Are you in pain?" Eric asked after the brief silence which arouse after she explained him where to go. </p><p>Ana frowned, moving her gaze from the blackness of the night, that surrounded them, and looked questioningly at Eric. </p><p><em>Like you care?</em> </p><p>His overall appearance was irritatingly perfect, unreal and artificial. He's too white skin was way too much deviating from the darkness in the car. He was practically glowing in the dark, now making her annoyed with his beauty. </p><p>"No," she said firmly, turning away, deciding not to look at him. </p><p>Ana shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>She wasn't used to sit on the passenger seat and even more than that, she wasn't used to somebody else driving her car.</p><p>This was Wahkan' car and it became hers after he died. No one except her drives it because she doesn't let anyone. 
She became very pettish and somehow selfish when it comes to her vehicles.</p><p>Now sitting in a passenger seat, sight of Eric's hands on the steering wheel made her uncomfortable, irritated and angry, making him even more repellent. </p><p>"Nothing hurts? Your hand?" </p><p>He surprised her when he touched her hot, bruised skin lightly with his palm. She moved her hand immediately, even though his cold fingers felt good against her red knuckles. </p><p>"It's not my blood," she said sharply, with disgust after she realized where his attention laied. </p><p>Image of Eric above Ray shone in her mind. </p><p>"I think I broke man's nose with the first punch...' she said firmly, without a shred of compassion or regret, making Eric laughed insidiously. </p><p>She frowned. </p><p>This was the first time she had heard the sound of that sneer that was constantly on his face. She didn't like it.</p><p>Silence surrounded them again making Eric's aura tickle her skin. </p><p>Everyone has a different smell but as someone who has sensitive sences Ana can always compare someone's to another, while also noticing it's differences or tones.<br/>
Sometimes smells even have similarities and connections or can be described by some other fragrance. </p><p>Ana couldn't connect Eric's with anything.</p><p>His scent is very light but at the same time dominant, it's kind of relaxing but also irritating. It reminds her of ocean or snow, but again, not really, not completely. </p><p><em>If it doesn't belong to him, it would be even pleasant.</em> </p><p>"Do you know that it is not very wise to leave them alive...?" Eric broke the silence again, interrupting the flow of her thoughts with image of Sookie on the ground. </p><p>Ana turned to him, irritated, ready to confront him, but the vampire seemed unnaturally calm now, somehow stiff with both hands firmly on the steering wheel.<br/>
</p><p>The smirk was gone from Eric's face, which is actually the first time that Ana saw him like that, without that irritating grimace.<br/>
</p><p>He seemed tense and she almost asked him what's wrong. </p><p>"Are you that hungry?" Ana said sharply. </p><p>Eric loud laugh, this time with even more audible mockery, filled the air. </p><p>"I'm not saying that because of their blood..."</p><p>He was making her more irritated with that obvious underestimation in his voice.<br/>
It was as if he was saying with that half-finished sentence that she doesn't know or understand anything because she's just a stupid little human. </p><p>Even though she really didn't know what he meant, his tone offended her very much. </p><p>"What then?" she asked, not convinced in the sincerity of his answers or in his personality. </p><p>Him in general. </p><p>"Why are you okay with their continuation of life?" he said, answering her question with another. </p><p>Light of his skin cassed shadow on his own facial features, making his cheek bones seem sharper, his lips fuller, jaw more acute.</p><p>She was convinced, at least until a little while ago, that the mockery smile was his constant expression and because of that this seriousness seemed strange and somehow divine on him.</p><p>"I didn't want to attend your lunch..."

Ana watched in amazement as disgust appeared on his face. </p><p>"I wouldn't drink from them, they must taste terrible..." </p><p>As she remembered their obnoxious smell and sticky breath, she felt nausea and her lips twisted into a shape similar to his. </p><p>"Wonderful, very noble of you..." she said, more to herself, but Eric of course heard her sarcasm. </p><p>Ana turned her gaze back to the window, thinking about everything that had happened.</p><p>She was still feeling their rough hands on her neck, shoulders and waist, on her whole body, and their breath on her face and neck, as they left some kind of sticky mark on her.</p><p>Her fingers touched some of the spots, rubbing her skin roughly.<br/>
</p><p>She felt dirty. </p><p>Ana is sure that she would get out of the shackles of Ray's hands and take him and Mike down on her own, but the very thought that the third one could hurt Sookie during that time was immensely disturbing. </p><p>She shivered. </p><p><em>It's good that Eric came.</em> </p><p>"How did you know we were in danger?" she said, accidentally uttering her thoughts aloud. </p><p>Eric gazed at her. </p><p>"I didn't. I own a club nearby..." he said subtly, proud. </p><p>"So?" said Ana, unimpressed, making him turn.</p><p>"I recognized your and Sookie's scent so I decided to see what you two were doing at Shreveport." </p><p>That was half the truth; he only recognized Ana's scent. </p><p>It was strange to her how someone could speak about others smell so relaxed.<br/>
Her sensitive senses made her more aware of her surroundings but also very susceptible and sometimes tetchy. Hearing him talk about the sensuous skills with such easiness was odd, strange to her. </p><p>"It's good I made that decision..." lied Eric. </p><p>He knows very well it was more than a decision, he felt a intolerable attraction that moved him and led him to her.<br/>
He didn't even think, as soon as he felt the outline of that unmistakably recognizable scent, his body simply moved by itself. </p><p>They had passed Bon Temps when Ana moved back towards the window. </p><p>She was always fascinated with the calmness and indifference vampires use when they talk about there abilities. </p><p>Most of them are arogant and very proud but they're also used to spend most of their times with other vampires so bragging about their skills to the one's that can do just the same is pointless. Because of that they're usually not very aware how the talking about their knacks, to humans, must sound incomprehensible, more often scary.</p><p>Eric drove very fast, twice as fast as the speed limit, but Ana didn't complain because she drives like that herself, more or less, plus now, more than ever, she wanted to get home as soon as possible. </p><p>"We would have made it without you..." Ana said, unable to not react to the unbearable arrogance in his voice, even though she was grateful to him. </p><p>She was trying not to think how all this could have ended... </p><p>"I'd like to see that," said Eric turning to her, thinking he gave her some kind of compliment. </p><p>Ana, not understanding his words, stayed quiet, looking in front of her. </p><p>"But even if you actually think and have some good moves, for a human, I doubt it...' he added ominously, pretending to be serious. </p><p>"I don't," she said calmly, not falling for it. </p><p>The arrogance in his voice was utterly repulsive, to say at least. His words, his smirk, his demeanor, almost everything about him, exuded such an unbearably irritating trait. </p><p>"Why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be hysterical or in some kind of shock?" </p><p>She glanced at him, annoyed, and he was already facing her, not looking at the road before them. </p><p>He was provoking her, hoping he'd get some interesting reaction.<br/>
There was that sneer on his face again, now spreading all the way to his sparkling eyes. </p><p>"You wish," she said briefly, very annoyed, turning towards the window.</p><p>They were at the beginning of a narrow path. </p><p><em>Almost there, you'll be in a warm bath soon...</em> </p><p>The ramp raised, after recognizing the plates of the vehicle.<br/>
The familiar shadows of trees around them were calming her down. </p><p>She was already imagining the hot water around her relaxing her skin and washing away everything. </p><p>"Shouldn't you thank me?" said Eric with the audible smile in his voice, inturapting the flow of her thoughts, making her nervous and more impatient. </p><p><em>So childish.</em> </p><p>"Didn't I?" she asked even though she knew the answer. </p><p>"You did not." </p><p>They were close but to Ana, Eric's driving seemed very slow now. </p><p>The treetops, dark and fuzzy, moved lightly as the wind swayed them harmoniously in the indefinite rhythm of coming spring.<br/>
Night around them became less thick as the light from the house shone between the trees. </p><p>When the vehicle stopped in front of the house, Ana turned to Eric, holding out her hand, asking for the keys, not wanting to open the garage. </p><p>That action, which she had never avoided, now seemed very hard and slow to her. She just wanted <strong>not</strong> to spend extra time with Eric, to enter her sanctuary and be alone. </p><p>He turned off the engine and placed the key on her palm, touching her lightly with his cold fingers. </p><p>"Thank you," she said briefly, smiling insincerely. </p><p>Turning around, not waiting for his answer, she wanted to open the door, but Eric suddenly appeared next to the passenger's side, opening it instead of her. </p><p>He extended his hand to her. </p><p>"No special way of appreciation?" Eric asked with a big smirk. </p><p>His question made her look up at him. 
He was insulting her on some other, higher level, making her so angry.</p><p>He, unlike Ana, was obviously in a very good mood. </p><p>"No," she said getting out of the car, not accepting his hand. </p><p>As she started to walk Ana felt the numbness in her legs.

</p><p>Adrenaline was gone and now everything, the fear and desperation, began to kick in. She felt so helpless and weak. So small.</p><p>"Why?" he said, showing up in front of her with that arogant smirk. </p><p>She walked past him, heading for the steps that led to the platform, trying to just ignore his annoying presence and the feeling of infirmity in her body.<br/>
Her patience was slowly but surely disappearing. </p><p>"It's not smart to turn your back on a vampire," he said. </p><p>She shivered uncontrollably, feeling his presence and breath just behind her.</p><p>She also felt the great need to punch him.<br/>
His words were unreasonable and very cold, without any compassion. </p><p>They made him so disgusting. </p><p>Eric watched, smirking, Ana's proud, straight posture and the mesmerizing sway of her hips. </p><p>"I'm sure we'd have a great time..." he continued to follow her. </p><p>With his comment, she felt how the tiredness began to mix with an immense desire to shoot him. </p><p>
  <em>He's unsurprisingly superficial.</em>
</p><p>"Of course..." she said sharply. </p><p>The snear in her voice made Eric formed in front of her immediately making her stop walking. </p><p>He seemed angry as he bend over, his face dangerously close. </p><p>"I'll show you..." </p><p>She realized that her words probably hurt his ego.

</p><p>This time she moved forward, making their noses almost touch, which, she could see, surprised vampire sheriff a little. </p><p>Obviously underestimating his 'skills' is the only thing that can offend his arogant demeanor.<br/>
Because of that he seemed to her somehow strange and humanly, funny to Ana. </p><p>
  <em>He's just like the most of them.</em>
</p><p>Eric's gaze dropped lower.<br/>
He watched her plump lips, feeling an immense desire to kiss them or bite them. </p><p>Her aura had completely surrounded him this time, the creamy scent of vanilla began to infiltrate his skin, intoxicating him. He could clearly feel her warm sweet breath on his face and her slow beating heart echoed in his head.<br/>
His fangs began to swell in his mouth. </p><p>"I don't care," she said sharply, emphasizing her every word 

After she stepped back from his white face and walked past him, he stood motionlessly.</p><p>Her tired gaze pierced through his skin, sensing him a little. </p><p>
  <em>Jerk.</em>
</p><p>Eric's icy blue eyes still stayed on her mind, making her uneasy and more tense.<br/>
She cough him watching her lips and some uncomfortable feeling in her stomach appeared. </p><p>The negative feelings fulfilled her completely, weakness in her body unbearable, she felt like she will fall any second. </p><p>As ana started to climb the stairs, her steps heavy and slow, she couldn't feel Eric's presence behind her anymore but still, she didn't have much hope, she expected him to be in front her any second. </p><p>She felt her fingers tingle; remembering his coldness made her shiver. </p><p><em>Almost there.</em> </p><p>"Your loss," said Eric at last. </p><p>Ana looked at the direction of his voice.<br/>
He stood tall and shiny on the stairs, again with a mocking smirk on his face, but somehow stiff. </p><p>"Whatever," she said looking away from his irritating beauty. </p><p>As she moved closer to the door and took the keys out of her bag, her fingers were uncontrollably shaking making the metal objects rattle quietly. </p><p>Eric melodic but short laughter filled the air making her freeze. </p><p>"Watch your mouth," he said playfully, his voice low and rough. </p><p>She thought he heard her trembling or he noticed the stiffness in her body, realizing the state she was in. 
That thought made her uncomfortable. </p><p>"Thanks for the advice, I'll see what I can do," she said, finely putting the right key in the keyhole. </p><p>When she gazed towards the stairs, Eric was not there. </p><p>She turned around, staring at shadows of the tall trees, but there was no sign of his shining beauty in the thick darkness around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like this!<br/>Stay safe!<br/>&lt;3<br/>Kuddos and comments are always welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>